The Prince T'Pring's Story
by LadyFangs
Summary: A one-shot that accompanies the series "The Prince". A peek into the mindset of the female that mostly everyone hates.


_******Author's Note: I once read a fic called "Sympathy for the Devil" (I cannot remember the author) a long time ago and it got me to thinking about T'Pring in a new light. She is still quite hateful. I still don't like her- but I understand her motives. But, on some level, I feel I understand her.**_

******Disclaimer: If I owned...we wouldn't be having this conversation right now.**  


**

* * *

  
The Prince: T'Pring's Story**

"Ko-mehk, where are we going?" A seven year old T'Pring asked.

She was dressed in what she knew was a ceremonial gown. Her mother had fussed all morning long over her appearance- ensuring that her long dark tresses were elaborately woven in an upsweep, her skin cleaned to perfection, and that she was immaculate.

All morning long, T'Pring had sat motionless as her mother worked. Though her ko-fu's face had revealed no emotion, the child could tell her mother was distraught. She had felt so many emotions from her mother- anger, grief, sadness.

She did not understand such strong emotions, but even at seven, she knew it had to be related to the reason she was dressed in a ceremonial gown.

She had only seen such garments during a wedding – and that was for Vulcans much older than herself. She did not understand the purpose for which she was now dressed- though she had an idea.

Several days prior, she had entered her home from school to find her parents also there. This was strange- as her father usually worked until late in the evening at the engineering laboratory. He was one of the chief scientists there and his work in the molecular sciences was known throughout the galaxy. Her mother was a teacher- and taught the upper division history classes.

They lived a comfortable life. Far from wealthy- but comfortable nonetheless.

She remembered the conversation now.

She had slipped quietly behind the door so they could not see her. They were so engaged in their conversation that they did not hear her, either.

To any casual observer, it would have looked as if the two adults were engaged in a casual conversation. Their tones were low and devoid of any inflection. But through the parental bond- their anger rang clear to the small child.

T'Lin spoke first.

"She is but a child, Stagin. She cannot be bonded to that…that…abomination. He is not even truly Vulcan. She will never be able to produce offspring- as hybrids are sterile. I do not care who he is- he is not fit for our daughter."

Bonded? What exactly was such a thing? Little ears listened further.

It was her father.

"The match will ensure that our clan is allied with S'chn T'gai. You know they are of the royal blood. Our daughter will be held in high esteem. The child, Spock, may very well become sa'te' kru one day. I consider it an honor- "

T'Lin uncharacteristically cut him off before he could speak further.

"And honor indeed. The only reason S'chn T'gai approached you is because no one else would have that kre'nath as a bond-mate."

T'Pring saw her father stiffen at the word.

"T'Lin- your birth caste is showing. If logic allows, I should not have accepted you. According to the parameters you have laid forth in opposition to this bonding- I should not have chosen you, either."

At that her mother fell silent, and T'Pring decided to make her presence known.

She walked forward into the stone hallway silently, as if she had just returned.

Late that night, as she lay in her sleeping chamber, one name stood out- Spock. She knew of him, of course. She had seen the other children pick on him and tease him relentlessly about his heritage. She knew that he was neither Vulcan nor human- something different and whatever this "bonding" was- she was certain she did not want it to be with him.

T'Pring had always admired her mother. T'Lin was tall and graceful. She was wise and beautiful, and the child wanted to be like her when she became an adult. And so it was…that the child adopted all the ways of the mother.

And now, as she walked the ancient path towards that place of Koon-ut-kalifee- where the brides of S'chn T'gai once walked…every step felt like a weight upon her.

And when the elder joined her mind to his- she ensured that he would never receive anything from her but disgust and disdain.

For she believed her mother. He was a kre'nath. Inferior and unworthy. Though she was forced into this bonding- there was nothing in that abomination that she had to love or cherish. And from that fateful day- she would find a way to dissolve what had been created between them.

**II**

18 years had passed and with it there had been no sign of the fires. That meant that she had no reason to see him or to be near him. Through others she had heard of his academic achievements- they were immense, but still she despised him. Not for who he was- for if he had been fully Vulcan she may have been able to love him- but for WHAT he was. And that was intolerable.

So when she had heard that he had left Vulcan she felt liberated.

He was gone. And their laws declared that an abandoned bond-mate- was a _free_ bond-mate. They had yet to consummate their bond, and so it was that she declared it dead to all who could hear. S'chn T'gai was dead to her.

And so, soon after his departure- she found Saffin.

He was thoroughly Vulcan- and had recently been accepted into the Vulcan Science Academy.

His academic achievements- though not as great as Spock's- had been close enough.

And she chose him.

She knew that her race did not admit to feelings and emotions- but that did not mean they did not exist.

And they existed for her. And for Saffin.

It was considered taboo in their society to engage in coital relations prior to the Pon Farr but that did not mean that they did not participate in such practices. And so it was with the two young lovers.

They had met in the runes, in the outskirts of Shi'Khar and walked into the desert. And it was there that he removed her gowns and entered her. She had never felt such sensations and soon she was brought to a point of ecstasy that she had never known.

Saffin's family had left the young male unbonded and that night he had proclaimed to T'Pring that she would be his. She was honored.

Until.

The day Saffin presented her to his clan that had instantly deemed her unworthy. She was outraged.

The elder had approached her and entered her mind- where her bond with the half-ling remained in remission- but still present.

She was declared an unfit bond-mate and Saffin was instructed to have no further contact with her.

She was unceremoniously dismissed.

And she never saw Saffin again.

A year later, she learned that he had bonded to one of her classmates. And they were expecting their first child.

It was a child that could have been hers…with the man she loved. And the thought made her grow bitter. Though from her face- none would have been the wiser.

**III**

She met Stalinal in the third year of Spock's departure, and a year after learning of Saffin's child.

In that time she had not thought of Spock or his residual presence in her mind. She was still bitter about Saffin's clan's rejection of her.

Stalinal was a teacher, like herself at the school in which she taught. He, too, was in the sciences- more in the social and cultural aspects of it.

They formed a professional relationship and T'Pring found herself becoming increasingly attracted to the other Vulcan.

He was not as tall as Saffin had been, but he was broader- it was obvious he worked vigorously on his physical conditioning, and she found it something she appreciated about him.

Looks were important to her.

As she took great pride in her own.

They came together under the guise of a joint-project, but both could feel the attraction for the other.

And it was in his home that he took her so rough against a wall. She could feel his purr and hear his growls of desire and that spurred her own- it was yet another sensation she had never experienced- to be so…wild…untamed…barbaric…it turned her on.

And so he bit. And she scratched. And they came together. And apart. And together again.

After a while they were both exhausted and Stalinal seemed rather pleased at the gashes on his back.

And she was sated with the ring of bite marks around her neck- and the imprint of his hands on her throat. She now understood why the high necks and long sleeves were the mark of Vulcan fashion.

Stalinal had been bonded as a child. But his bond-mate had died as a result of his Pon Farr.

She had learned that such was more common than not. But she had proven then and there that she could handle it. That a part of her- the un-evolved and pure Vulcan side- had enjoyed every moment of his lovemaking.

She also learned that Stalinal's clan was descendant from the V'ket- the royal guard- which explained his size and build. And his ferocity.

They had declared themselves as mates, and she was delighted when he presented her to his clan. Surely, they could accept her.

But as the clan elder withdrew from the meld, she saw the same look of disdain flash across stone features.

She was again declared unworthy and worse- the elder deemed it necessary to condemn her in front of the clan.

Still, his words haunted her.

"You are T'Pring, bond-mate of S'chn T'gai Spock. Son of Sarek, Son of Skon, descendant of Surak.

"You have dishonored both this clan and that of your bond mate. We have heard of your ways, and they are not welcome here."

Stalinal had been instructed to refuse her, and as was their way- he obeyed the elder. She had not seen him since, and had heard that he soon had traveled to Gol.

Inwardly, she seethed. And in her mind she reached out to the repressed bond with Spock. She had every intention of allowing him to feel her hatred towards him as it grew with each passing day.

She knew he could not block her. Her thoughts- yes. But her emotions- no. And she wanted to punish him. Curse him. Because if it were not for him, she could be with the men she had loved.

**IV**

She met Stonn. And she knew at once- he was hers.

There would be no other way. Unlike her past two lovers, Stonn was less than intelligent. However, he followed her and worshiped her as if she were one of the ancients. A goddess in her own right.

Stonn would do anything for her. And it suited her purposes well.

He was easy to manipulate. At this point, T'Pring realized that no family would ever accept her as a bond-mate for their heirs. She had been labeled kuraya. None would have her.

And so Stonn became her lover. And he satisfied her physical needs.

And she bid her time.

Through re-opening her bond with Spock, she had become aware of a fact. The half-ling had a lover. A human lover.

So she was not the only one to betray the bond. Though she had done so, first, meant nothing.

What was important was that he had done so. It was evidence of his inferiority. She had known such a thing to be true all along. He was not truly Vulcan.

It had been nine years since he had departed from his home planet for the first time, in as long T'Pring felt a wave of optimism. If she could not be free of Spock- she would officially seal their bond.

She would restore her name. Her clan's honor. This human female afforded her the perfect opportunity.

T'Pau would not be pleased by this.

**V**

She rose as the sun broke over the Kunel-Travek Mountains. She dressed in her formal gown and began the trip into the deserts of Shi'Khar. She knew her destination, though she had never officially been there. It was a site all Vulcans knew- the ancient Citadel of Surak. Now occupied by T'Pau.

She ignored the growing nervousness inside her as she entered the structure. It was built in a time before logic- and was wide and expansive. Stone walls rose above and over the desert before her, and armed V'ket guards stood in watch.

Now in times of peace, they served a ceremonial purpose. But she, as every Vulcan, knew they were still trained in the death arts.

As she began her sojourn up into the superstructure, she was struck by its austere beauty. Such symbols of wealth and power were on display and suddenly…she hungered for this life. Of wealth. Of power. She wanted it.

She was shown into the antechamber to wait and soon found herself face-to-face with T'Pau herself.

The elder approached on a hand-carriage- carried by four guardsman.

T'Pring fell to her knees in a bow of respect.

"Rise, child. Why hath thee called?"

The elder's dark, discerning eyes peered into her own and T'Pring felt herself being examined under the intense gaze.

"I have news of thine heir, Spockh." She too spoke the language of high Vulcan- having been taught such as a child being prepped for the life she had formally rejected up until this point.

Now, taking in the opulence around her, she did not understand why she had rejected such a life for simple pleasures of the flesh. Her resolve was cemented.

"I have heard of thine transgressions against my heir. Thee hath been referred to as a traitor amongst us. Doth thee lie as well?"

Her words were like acid and T'Pring fought the urge to flinch. Her body burned as if she had been hit by a whip, yet she kept her own voice cold and emotionless.

"I have been called many things, T'Pau. I do not lie. My bond with thine heir remains. Thee may deign the truth of mine words as thou wish."

The elder reached for her, and through the meld T'Pring saw what the Elder saw- Spock with a human.

Slowly T'Pau removed herself from T'Pring's mind and sat back- her eyes closed.

Still bowed, her eyes down in respect to the elder, T'Pring spoke.

"Ko-eik-te'krusu, I implore thee. Forgive the foolish transgressions of youth. I do understand thy need for an heir. If thou doth wish, I shall avail myself and purge myself of failings. I can be bond-mate and ensure the clan of S'chn T'gai."

She waited, with baited breath for T'Pau to decide.

Finally, the elder's eyes opened and fixated once again on her.

"Thee will be purged. And if thine bond-mate desires thee, it shall be so.

"Leave, until thee is called for."

And it was done.

**VI**

As T'Pring left the citadel, she felt a sense of triumph. It had been difficult to grovel at the feet of the Ko-eik-te'krusu. But it had been worth it.

Spock would soon enter Pon Farr- she could feel it approaching slowly. And when he did, she would be waiting.

And after, he would again leave. Yet Stonn would still be there. And she would have his wealth and power-and Stonn would still be there.

The human was no match for Vulcan passions. And through the bond- Spock had no choice in the matter.

**VII**

It was after that fated reception, her mind scattered to the winds from Spock's meld, his scent lingering on her body…that T'Pring realized how wrong she had been.

For she had nothing now. Disgraced and reduced to chattel. It was as low as one could get.

And alone, in this dungeon, she uttered a most un-Vulcan sound- Laughter. Which echoed down the empty halls and reverberated against the stone walls.

For she would have revenge. She would have her rightful place. She would be bond-mate. And there would be no one- human or otherwise, who would take her place again.


End file.
